Not the sharpest tool in the shed
by swingitkid
Summary: I got bored, read if you wanna? Paul/OC


"You guys are idiots."

It was true –but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

They were _my_ idiots.

I looked on with amused eyes as they crouched in the sand, holding their stomachs. Is there such thing as laughing to death? If there isn't, then I'm sure these _idiots _could make it happen. They were always laughing. Although really annoying, I couldn't help but to feel happier around them –smile along with them.

I waited a while for them to calm down.

Trust me sometimes that took more time than totally necessary.

The older of the two decided to speak first. That would be Jason.

"Aww, just because we actually have a sense of humor doesn't mean were _idiots_ Remy. It just means you have NO personality or sense of humor whats-so-ever—"

My fist connected to his shoulder effectively cutting off his speech. His very _offensive_ speech.

I have personality..right? okay so I wasn't the most popular at our old school, but that was by choice! Why would I have wanted to be friends with any of the people that attended Edgewater High School? They were all a blur to me, but I would catch the occasional miniskirt and cocky smirk in the crowd. Way not my scene.

Edgewater high school was definitely not what came to mind when I thought the words 'Heaven on earth.' It was located in Orlando, FL; my old home. It was as hot as hot can get, but I still managed to stay just about as pale as a piece of paper. It was like my skin deflected radiation of any kind.

"..damn, and you need to lay off the friggin' steroids.." he mumbled, reaching up to rub his arm.

"Whatever Jason." I smirked back. We all three knew he was kidding. I wasn't deathly skinny, a normal size really. I just wasn't strong –at all.

The youngest of us three came and swung his arm around my shoulder. Although he was younger Taylor had both me and Jason beat in the height department. It was really that hard to be much taller than my considering I was only 5". 5"1 on a good day.

"Come on bro, leave Remy alone!"

Now I know you think that was nice of him but he's just as bad as Jay. The two were quite similar. They both had tall lanky structures (Taylors being a little taller), with minimal muscle. The only things that really separated the two were the differences in their features.

Jason had blonde hair that styled into a fohawk on the top of his head. The blonde of his hair clashed dramatically with his dark brown eyes. Around his eyes and nose was sprinkled with freckles. He had a small diamond stud in his petite nose, and small lips finished his image.

Taylor a natural blonde like his brother had dyed black – blue hair. He kept it longer than his brothers so it swept across his forehead and often fell into his eyes. He had bright blue eyes to match his dark blue hair. He had freckles and small features like Jason's, but instead of a nose ring he had snake bites.

Walking together along first beach I bet we made an odd looking couple. Me, I had dark red hair that came to a little past my shoulders. It was cut into a choppy, layered style. I also had light green/ yellow eyes, and on my lips was a hoop lip ring.

First beach was located on an Indian reservation called la push (a place bordering Forks,WA). It being an Indian reservation there was Dark brown eyes and hair as far as the eyes can see. We probably stuck out like a sore thumb.

I lived with Jason, Tyler, and their parents.

So if they moved – I moved. Even if it was to some horrible rainy town like La Push.

Not to sound ungrateful, I was really thankful for them taking me in when they didn't have to. My parents had died in a car accident when I was four, and id been with them ever since.

You see my parents and their parents had known each other since high school and the four of them had always been the best of friends. So I was left to them –them being the only people that my parents trusted me with.

Well as I was saying we had made the leap from sunny Florida all the way to damp Washington. It was just us three here right now. Sally and Matt (the parents) had came with us for the ride, and furnishing of the house but had to go back to FL to take care of some things. It was pretty cool just being the three of us here, no adults to-

_Thump._

I glanced down to find a football in front of my feet.

Jason reached down to pick it up, but struggling a little to not tip over with his guitar case slipping down his scrawny shoulder.

I took the time to glance around. I must have been buried deep in my thoughts to not notice we had stumbled upon a group of people.

_Thinking or not thinking, how could I __**not**__ have noticed them? _

There looked to be about 8 or 9 of them. _Clone copies._ They all had cropped brown hair, skin and eyes.

They also all had the same HUGE muscular body with no shirts and all sported the same tattoo.

Another glance around I saw a bonfire going on a little ways away. A few people surrounded it.

It seemed like before I could even blink 2 of the clones were standing in front of us. I could tell from the looks on their faces that Jay and T were a little surprised by their speed too.

"Hey man, thanks for picking up our ball! I'm Embry and that's Quil. You guys are new, huh?" the louder of the two spoke.

Quil quickly followed with a hello.

It kind of didn't surprise me that he knew we were new. News usually spreads extremely fast in small towns like this. I'd bet all I'm worth that they had at least seen every residents face – twice.

"Yeah, we just moved here not too long ago. You're the first we've met. I'm Jason, that's Taylor, and this is Remy." Jason explained while handing over the ball.

"Well hellooo there Remy." Embry said with a wink.

I was flattered and little shocked to see he would wink at me. I wasn't total cow, but in no way was I gorgeous. The boys told me I was all the time, but they had to say that or I would have to open a can kick-ass on them.

Also a little shocked to see he'd do so considering that Taylor never removed his arm from my shoulders. He had no way of knowing that we weren't together. I felt his hold tighten on my shoulder. It probably looked like a protective gesture to anyone else. But I just KNEW he was getting a kick out of this.

Not that Taylor could do any damage to this guy even if he wanted to. His fist would most likely shatter on him.

Quil extended his arm to reach out and smack Embry on the back his head.

"Your gonna make her uncomfortable stupid. Leave her alone." He said to him.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid-"

"Yo momma's stupid-"

"Wow real mature Quil…"

The two continued to ramble on, seeming to forget that we were even there. It was like Dumb and dumber in the flesh.

Jay, T, and I shared a glance and simultaneously turned around to walk awa-

"Hey where are you guys going? Stay! Enjoy the food! Come play some footba-"

"Hey are you dumbasses gonna comeback over here with the ball or what!"Yelled a gruff voice, coming from the direction the rest of the clones were patiently waiting. Well all –accept one apparently.

Both Quil and Embry rolled their eyes with a sigh. They looked so alike at that moment it was kind of creepy.

"That was Paul, he's very obnoxious." Quil expressed.

Obnoxious- Well ill say.

"Come on we'll introduce you guys." They turned around to start heading back, not even looking to see if we were following them or not. After a quick look at each other we started following the pair.

It wasn't a far walk at all.

To short if you ask me.

We got to the small group eventually, and I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably with gazes on me –us. The shifting may have also been due to the slight rise in temperature, it was like their skin was radiating heat in _waves. _Standing away from them, I could still feel it.

No wonder they were shirtless.

"All right guys" started Embry "this is Jason, Taylor, and Remy."

There was a collective *what's up* from the group. They all had smiles on their faces except for the Paul guy and a girl. The girl looked a lot like the guys except she wasn't as tall, had slimmer muscles, and was thankfully wearing a shirt. She also had hair, although short it wasn't cropped like the rest of the guys. She was beautiful really –looked like some Native goddess or something.

For some reason I got the feeling that it wasn't anything personal, that she just didn't smile.

They were definitely a hot group of people (literally). The guys all looked the same from a distance, but when had gotten close enough I could see the different features on their faces.

"Newcomers this is Jared, Jacob, Seth, his sister Leah, and Paul the obnoxious asshole." Teased Embry.

"Hello." We all said back. We often tended to talk at the same time. We just worked that way.

"Oh. I'll show you obnoxious Call-"It was so odd, what happened next I mean.

As soon as he glanced over, it was like his eyes automatically caught mine in a trance. He stopped midsentence and just stared,

_And for the love of god I couldn't break that stare if tried._

I vaguely remembered seeing everyone -including Jay and T, turn to look back and forth me and Paul.

I also couldn't help the little gasp that I released when felt this…. this _tug_ in my chest. Startled I immediately placed a hand over my chest where my heart was and glanced down, cutting off our staring contest. I had never felt anything like that before and by the look he was giving me I _**knew**_ he felt it, too.

But what was …it?

..AND WOULD HE PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?

The arm around my shoulders tightened again, but this time it was somehow different. It was in no way playful, Taylor was not amused. A sneaked glance up to his face proved this to be a fact. His jaw tense, and eyes narrowed.

Neither Jason nor Paul looked to happy either.

Jason's eyes trained at Paul.

Paul's eyes locked on Taylors arm wrapped around me.

He didn't look happy at all.

In fact he looked angry –really angry.

I'm talking seriously angry here people, so mad he started shaking –the lines of his figure starting to blur. That couldn't healthy, could it?

"Paul, go take a walk!"

"NOW!" boomed a new voice almost making me jump. He came from around the bonfire. He was slightly bigger and taller than the rest of them, and as he came over he brought an air of… authority with him. I kind of wanted to go take a walk just because he said to even if it wasn't a command demanded towards me. That's what it was a command, his whole body language and voice just screamed _leader._

Paul reluctantly ran off towards the woods like the man said.

Oh boy, the silence that followed…

Let's just say that I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the least bit awkward.

Well for me anyway….

Considering that they were all staring

–at me.

My first try writing something. Was it okay? Maybe it will get better?


End file.
